


I think It was the Curls

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Underage Kissing, harry is 16, louis is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Harry's dad works at a club where famous people have parties. One day he brings home an autograph from Harry's favourite singer, Louis Tomlinson, but that's not all he brings home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 10





	I think It was the Curls

Harry Pov-  
I'm sitting in my room when my dad comes in.  
"Harry I'm going to work" he says curtly.  
"M'kay" I say.  
"It's a celeb party, who was that singer you like? I might be able to get his autograph for you" he says.  
"Louis Tomlinson" I reply.  
"Okay I'll see if he's there, if he is I'll get you an autograph" Dad says.  
"Thanks Dad, have fun" I say, and he leaves my room.  
My dad works at this club where they do private parties most nights. A lot of Celebrities like it there. I been a there a few times, when I was to young to stay home alone. I met a few celebrities, I even met Johnny Depp Once. Everytime there is a celebrity party he asks me who it is that I like. I always reply with the same person. Louis Tomlinson. He's my absolute favorite artist. He has turquoise eyes and feathery chestnut colored hair. I have to admit I have a crush on him, even though I've never met him. Yea another thing, I'm gay. I'm 16. My mum died when I was 9. I live with my dad.  
I finish up with my homework and put it in my bag for Monday. Then I pull out my laptop. I log on Facebook and Twitter. I check my mentions and then check Louis' page. He has put a tweet about going to Cher Lloyd's party tonight. Maybe it's at my dad's club? Then I go onto Facebook and see my friend Zayn has messaged me.  
Zayn - Hey Haz  
Harry - Hey Z  
Zayn - What's up?  
Harry - Nothing much, just chillin at home, alone again  
Zayn - You want me to come over?  
Harry - Nah its fine. I think dad might finally get me an autograph from Louis.  
***************Liam Payne has joined the conversation******************  
Harry -Hey Li  
Liam - Hey Harry  
Zayn - Hi Liam  
Liam - Hi Zayn  
Harry - What chu up too?  
Liam - Nothing Much, what about you?  
Zayn - Same here.  
Harry - Alone again :P  
Liam - Again?!  
Harry - Yea it's no big deal  
Liam - If you say so Haz...  
  
Louis Pov -  
I walk into the club Cher is having her party at. Its crazy already. Strobe lights and tons of people dancing.  
"LOU" Cher shouts over the music.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHER!!!" I shout back.  
She leads me onto the dance floor and we dance for a bit before she wanders of to talk to some of her other friends. I wander off to the bar where I see Niall sitting there. Talking to the a bar guy, a little tipsy.  
"HEY NI!" I say sitting down on the stool next to him.  
"HEY LOU!" Niall says hugging me, "Long time no see!"  
"Yea" I agree, "What you been up too?"  
"Nothing really just recording a few songs for my next album you?" Niall says.  
"I'm nearly finished my next album." I say.  
"That's great!"  
I order a drink and Niall and I talk for a bit before we notice the bar guy swapped with someone else and the new guy was staring at us.  
"Yesss?" Niall slurs.  
"Oh sorry" The bar guy says, "You're Louis Tomlinson?" He asks.  
"That's me" I say, "Why?"  
"My son is a big fan. Could I get him your autograph?" he asks.  
"Yea sure, do you have any paper?" I ask.  
"Yea" he looks around for some paper in the draws behind the bar.  
I notice Niall has moved away, I look around briefly and see he's dancing with the bar guy from before. Me and Niall are both openly gay. We both knew about the other before we came out. It was an accident, us coming out as gay. We both got drunk one time and ended up snogging at some party. And so we both were asked about it and ended up just saying that we were gay and got drunk one time. Nothing more was going on between us. Some fans still don't believe it but most of them do.  
The bar guy finds some paper and a black pen. He hands them to me.  
"What's your son's name?" I ask, "And if you don't mind, how old is he?"  
"His names Harry, and he's 16"  
I write out a little message to 'Harry' and sign it at the bottom. I hand it back to the bar guy.  
"What's Harry like?" I ask curiously.  
"Cheeky" He reply's chuckling.  
I laugh along.  
"What does he look like?" I ask, really curious about this boy now, which is strange because he's just a fan and I haven't even met him, just his dad.  
"He's got green eyes, very curly brown hair and dimples" the bar guy says.  
"He sounds pretty cool" I say.  
We spend the next hour or so talking about Harry, this club and my new album.  
"Well I've gotta knock off soon." The bar guy says, I never found out his name, Whoops!  
"Okay" I say.  
The bar guy hangs up his hat and gloves. He walks around the bar and as he's walking past me he stops.  
"Hey would you like to meet Harry?" He asks.  
"Sure why not?" I say, "I'll meet you at the door, I gotta say goodbye to Niall and Cher."  
"Alright, Harry's gonna be so happy" the bar guy says.  
I walk off to go find Niall. I don't have to look so long. I find him snogging the bar guy he was dancing with earlier. I decide to leave him be and go find Cher.  
  
Harry Pov -  
I messaged Liam and Zayn until about 11:30pm then they said they had to go.  
I was going through twitter and thinking about going to bed when I hear Dad come through the front door of our apartment.  
"Harry! Are you awake?" He calls.  
"Yeah!" I call back.  
He comes into my room holding a piece of paper. He hands it to me and I see its Louis Tomlinson's autograph and a message.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" I say.  
I jump up and pin it to my pinboard.  
"But Harry, that's not everything I got you" Dad says.  
I look at him in confusion. He just smirks and leaves the room.  
"Dad wait!" I call after him, "What else is there?"  
I run out of my room to chase him but I run into something, hard. I end up on the ground with an "Oof."  
I see feet and realize I ran into a person, but its not my dad. My dad doesn't where Toms. I look up and find myself looking into the eyes of Louis Tomlinson. I scramble off the ground and run back into my room as quick as I can.  
  
Louis Pov -  
Harry closes the door behind him and I stand there baffled.  
"Harry?! Have you figured it out yet?!" His dad calls from....somewhere.  
"Umm Harry's Dad?" I call out to him.  
He comes into view.  
"Where's Harry?" he says.  
"He ran out and crushed into me then took one look at me and ran back into his room" I explain.  
"Give him five minutes and then go in" He says.  
I nod and he walks away.  
  
Harry Pov -  
I get back on Facebook and see that Zayn and Liam are on again. I quickly message them  
Harry - HELP ME!  
Liam - What Happened?!  
Harry - LOUIS FREAKING TOMLINSON IS IN MY HOUSE!!!!!  
Zayn - WHAT?!  
Harry - HE IS IN MY HOUSE MY DAD BROUGHT HIM HERE FOR ME TO MEET!! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO??!!!?!?!?!  
Liam - Have you tried Staying Calm? haha  
Harry - LIAM PAYNE I CANNOT STAY CALM MY FUCKING IDOL IS IN MY HOUSE AND I CRASHED INTO HIM THEN RAN AWAY! I'M SO STUPID!  
Zayn - No youre not.  
Liam - Zayn's right you're not stupid. Just 'excited?  
Harry - BUT WHAT DO I DO?  
Zayn - Go out and start by saying sorry.  
Liam - yea try that  
Harry - Okay thanks guys.  
Zayn - But we wanna know everything tomoro!!  
Liam - But we want to hear every single detail tomorrow!  
Harry - Typical, but of course i'd tell you  
I hear a noise behind me. I turn around. Oh shit.  
Harry - Guyyysssss he's in my room!!!  
Zayn - Then stop messaging us you twit and actually talk to him.  
Liam - bye Harry good luck  
Liam - ooh and try not to admit your crush on him, that would be very very awkward  
Harry - Thanks Li  
I turn around in my chair. I see Louis standing in front of my closed door awkwardly.  
"Uh Sorry...about before" I say awkwardly.  
"It fine" Louis says, "So You're Harry?"  
"Yea.." I say.  
"Well uh I'm uh Louis" He says.  
I laugh, "Are You blind?" I say referencing the many posters around my room, "I know who you are"  
He chuckles.  
"So uh why are you here?" I ask him.  
"Your dad said you were a fan and I gave him an autograph for you and I asked a few things about what you were like and after he got off his shift, he asked if I wanted to meet you, I said yes cos I had nothing better to do and I kinda wanted to meet you" He explains.  
My heart flutters. NO Bad Harry! DO NOT get your hopes up!  
He moves over to the only other chair in the room.  
"Soo..." he says.  
"Soo..."  
"Why did you run away before?" Louis asks.  
"Because I ran into my idol and made myself look like an idiot" I say.  
  
Louis Pov -  
"I'm your idol?" I ask surprised  
"Well Yea.." Harry says.  
He looks better then his dad described him. Gorgeous emerald green eyes. Beautiful brown curls, that make me just wanna reach out and touch them. And the most adorable dimples when he laughs or smiles.  
"What were you doing before, when I came in?" I ask gesturing to his laptop behind him.  
"Messaging my friends"  
I get up and go over to him. I look at his laptop. He's on Facebook, one open chat. I click onto it. I look back at Harry, he's just sitting there wide eyed. I look through the conversation, being the sticky beak I am and soon see why he's wide eyed.  
"You're gay?" I question.  
"Y-Y-Yea" Harry stutters.  
"Harry you don't have to be nervous, 'Tis not like I'm gonna hate you for it" I say.  
He breaths out a sigh of relief.  
"But You've got a crush on me?" I ask.  
"M-Maybe" He says.  
He has moved over so he's sitting on his bed. I walk over to him.  
"Harry?"  
"Y-Yea?"  
"Do you have a crush on me?" I pin him against the wall behind his bed.  
He sighs in defeat. "Yes"  
I step away from him.  
"Thank You" I say.  
He looks at me confused as I go back to his desk seat. I laugh as head cocks his head to side, still confused.  
I hear a little beep and a message pops up on Harry's screen. I laugh as I look at it.  
Zayn - Do you have him drooling yet?  
Harry jumps up and see the message he tries to reply but I swat his hand away and do it for him.  
Harry - Nearly, but i'm keeping myself contained (Its Louis btw if you hadn't already figured that out)  
Harry goes bright red.  
Zayn - OMF  
Liam - Oh MY GOD!  
I go to reply but Harry jumps in front of me, eventually sitting on me to make sure I don't reply.  
Harry - Its me again guys. But uh HELP ME!!  
Zayn - lol nope you're on your own  
Liam - If you've got THE Louis Tomlinson drooling its not us that should be helping you, you should be helping us!  
Harry - Stuff you guys.  
I reach my fingers up and play with Harry's hair. He does a little squeak that's really cute when he feels my fingers in his hair.  
"W-What are you doing?" He squeaks.  
"Playing with your hair, isn't it obvious?" I say smirking.  
He tries to get up off my lap but I pull him back down.  
"So Harry, How old did you say you were?" I ask even though I already know.  
"16" He replys, frozen in his place on my lap.  
I hum in response.  
"Do you know how old I am?" I ask foolishly.  
"No.." He says  
"We both know you're lying Harry" I whisper in his ear.  
He shivers and doesn't say anything.  
"19" I say, "You really shouldn't have a crush on me"  
He tries to get up again and this time I let him. He nearly runs over to his bed. I laugh at his behavior. I go over and sit next to him. He squirms a little but stays where he is.  
"Can I pwease play with your hair?" I ask in a baby voice giving him my best puppy eyes.  
"Fine" he says.  
I reach up and run my fingers through his hair. He is tense for a minute but soon relaxes to my touch.  
  
Harry Pov -  
My heart is racing a hundred miles a minute. THE Louis Tomlinson, not only is in my room, but he's playing with my hair. Only Zayn and Liam have ever done that. Well and my mum. A tear slips out at the thought of my mum. Then another. and another. I squeeze me eyes shut trying to stop crying.  
"Hey, Hey whats wrong?" Louis asks, wiping away the few tears.  
"Nothing Nothing" I say.  
"Its obviously something if its making you cry" Louis says, genuinely concerned.  
"It's nothing I just, I thought about my mum, its fine" I say.  
"Oh.." Louis says.  
I open my eyes, and sniff a few times.  
Louis wraps an arm around my shoulder and holds me close.  
"Shh. Harry its okay" he murmurs.  
"Thanks Louis" I say.  
"Harry?" Louis says after about five minutes of silence.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can-Can I try something?" He asks.  
  
Louis Pov -  
"Depends on what it is?" Harry says.  
"Just Yes or No?" I say nervously.  
"Well Yea I guess?" Harry says.  
I Cannot believe I'm going to do this.  
I slowly move closer to Harry. I continue leaning closer. I see Harry's eyes widen as he realizes what I'm gonna do. I smirk then crash my lips against his. I feel fireworks. No Nuclear Explosions. I slowly start to move my lips against Harry's. He kisses back hesitantly. I smile and pull back. Harry is still wide eyed.  
"Wha- Why- Uh I-" Harry tries to form words.  
I laugh.  
"Why did you do that?" He asks.  
"I don't know. I just felt like it" I shrug, "Why didn't you like it?"  
"No I likes it" He says.  
"Good. So can I do it again?" I smirk.  
Harry nods eagerly.  
I laugh and lean forward and kiss him again. He kisses back instantly this time.  
When we pull away Harry looks like he's finally comprehended what happened.  
He falls down on his bed and squeaks out "Why me?"  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"Why would you kiss me? Me of all people!"  
"I told you I just felt like it." I say.  
"But - URGH" He says frustrated.  
"And now I feel like saying this," I say, he looks at me confused, "Harry would you mind being my boyfriend?"  
"WHAT?!" He screams, sitting bolt upright.  
"Would....you....mind....being....my....boyfriend?" I repeat slowly.  
"WOULD I MIND?!" Harry shouts.  
"Mhm" I say, amused by his reaction.  
"OF FUCKING COURSE I WOULDN'T MIND" Harry shouts then seems to remember something and sighs, falling back down on his bed, "But my dad would. So would pretty everyone else"  
"Why do they matter? Judging by this room and your reactions I think its safe to say you like me" I chuckle.  
"Because We'd get hate and I'd probably be kicked out of my own house." Harry says  
"You wouldn't get kicked out" I say. "Can we just try? And if you do get kicked out - which you won't - you can live with me"  
"Then yes, if we've got a backup plan I would love to be your boyfriend." Harry says.  
I do a little first pump in the air then lay down next to him, pecking his lips.  
I cuddle into him and we start to drift off to sleep.  
I'm almost asleep when Harry whispers "But why would you - Louis Tomlinson - want me to be your boyfriend?"  
I brush his curls out of his face then whisper back, "I think it was the curls that did it"  
He chuckles and we fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry is already gone, but I smell breakfast. I see his computer open to facebook again.  
I go over to have a look.  
Zayn: Cmon Hazza we want details!!  
Liam: Yea Haz cmon give us the details, what happened?  
Harry: LOUIS FREAKING TOMLINSON IS NOW MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED!!  
I laugh at his immaturity then go down to see Harry, my boyfriend.


End file.
